A Thousand Words
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Yuri thinks that he's got pretty good taste in music. Wolfram doesn't agree with him. Yuuram fluff, randomness


Title: A Thousand Words

Summary: Yuri's listening to something… Wolfram just wants to know how this stuff can be considered music.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Yaoi, language, music opinions. (Trust me, sometimes you need to be warned of that…)

Authoress: Solaris Moon

Blood Type: Cheese sticks and soda. Seriously. That was my breakfast this morning… er, afternoon.

Current BGM: Savage Garden's first album. Much love for them! ♥

Comments: This just hit me out of nowhere. It was like crossing a residential street and suddenly being hit by a Mack Truck, first thought that goes through your mind: "Well, that's something I didn't see coming". So I just had to write this, so if it isn't that great, forgive its authoress. Pairing is Yuuram, disclaimers apply. Not quite a song fic, but not quite not.

* * *

"Yuri!" Wolfram yelled. Honestly, he'd been trying to get his fiancé to listen to him for the past half hour (okay, maybe less, but he felt like it had been that long!) and what did the wimp do but ignore him and continue tapping his foot in that (strangely rhythmical) way… "YURI!"

"Huh?" the black-haired boy blinked and pulled a headphone from his ear. "Oh, Wolfram! Do you know who yelled for me?"

"It was me, you fool! Honestly, what's so entrancing about that… that… whatever it is?" Wolfram shouted as he sat by the new Maoh. Yuri looked like he was in deep thought for a second, and Wolfram would have considered forgiving him… if he hadn't been so mad.

"It's music. I just borrowed the CD from Murata today, and I guess I got a little too caught up in it. Was there anything in particular you wanted, Wolfram?" Yuri asked. The blonde looked startled, but that faded fast back to his normal haughty look.

"I wanted to ask if you intended to train any today, but I see you were too caught up in this 'CD', whatever the hell that is, to even think of training." The prince tried to hold back a sigh.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you over breakfast, but I guess I forgot to then. I trained with Conrad so much yesterday that he decided I needed a break. So I've just been hiding out from Günter and the rest and taking it easy today." Yuri smiled, then stopped the player and popped out the disc. "This is a CD. It's just a disc that has music burned onto it by a laser… ah, too much to explain. All that matters is the music works." He sighed, then put the disc back in, turned it on, and offered one of the ear-bud headphones to Wolfram. "Want to listen, too?"

"Fine. I'd like to see what had you so entranced that you couldn't hear me shouting for you." The blond prince scowled and put the headphone in his ear the way he had seen Yuri do it. The Maoh pressed a few buttons and pointed to the player, obviously a 'this is the song I was listening to'. Wolfram blinked in shock as a strange sound (like a violin, but not at the same time) started and other whines came from the player. Then a male voice started.

_"We stumble in a tangled web_

_Decaying friendships almost dead_

_And hide behind a mask of lies…" _Wolfram wondered at this. The voice was nice, he had to admit, but the music itself was unusual… not bad, but unusual. And the lyrics! He wasn't too sure he liked this 'Savage Garden' too much, if they sang about such things.

"How do you listen to this junk! This isn't music, it's… something else entirely!" Wolfram scowled as he tossed the headphone back at Yuri, who turned off the player again.

"It's not junk! And yes, it is so music! I don't get what Murata likes about this group, but I like the music to it! And there's one song I like the lyrics to…" Yuri sighed; how did Wolfram get to be so unbending? His mother was on a journey for 'Free Love' and his half-brothers were dealing with all the changes that the new Maoh had begun implementing better than others would have.

"That's not music, it's whining! I don't get how that's considered music in your world!" Wolfram declared again.

"Fine then, Wolfram, what do you consider music?" Yuri asked. He had only expected to take the boy by surprise, he hadn't expected the blond to grab his hand and pull him to the ballroom of Blood Pledge Castle, and call for someone who knew how to play the grand piano in the room. As soon as the player arrived, he began play a beautiful concerto and Wolfram smiled.

"This is music. No whining, no confusing lyrics, just pure sound. That is what music is!" Wolfram smiled triumphantly. Sure, it had meant trumping his fiancé, and he did feel a little guilty about that, but it was worth it to see the look on Yuri's face: a look of pure confusion and possibly even wonder.

"Hm… not what I'm used to, but I like it! But that doesn't mean that what I was listening to isn't music either. We have music like this in my world too, but we have other kinds as well. So, there's all types, see?" Yuri grinned. Wolfram had to bite back a smile at the look on Yuri's face (it was too cute, dammit!), and turned on his heel to leave.

"You're a fool and a wimp. There's only one kind of music, and this is it. Anything else is a pale imitation." The prince said as he left in a huff. Yuri sighed and dismissed the player, then headed for his room. He needed to get his things together and get Ulrike to send him home. Murata would want his CD back soon, and he'd want to know what he thought about it. _–I guess I'll just leave out the part about Wolfram thinking that it wasn't really music.-_ he decided.

--

It had been two weeks since Yuri had gone home, and Wolfram wondered if he was coming back anytime soon. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed his fiancé when he was gone. Though, originators forbid he'd _ever_ let that get out! Suddenly he heard Conrad and Gwendal's voices, then running footsteps.

"Gotta get him out of there…"

"If Günter knew he was here…" Suddenly Günter's voice could be heard.

"Is it Heika? He has returned?"

"Yes, and right into the lake! Anissina said something about being out there to test a new invention today!" Gwendal sounded worried, and Wolfram laughed silently as he followed behind. This was going to be good…

--

It was the next day, and Yuri was hiding out again. They had fussed over getting him out of the lake and dried off so loudly that Anissina had come over to see the commotion, and asked Yuri to help her out (for a change!). Today, though, she was looking for him to finish the test. Yuri sank back on the bench in the garden, sighing contentedly. Maybe they wouldn't think to look for him here…

"So this is where you went, wimp." Yuri didn't bother telling Wolfram not to call him that, it wouldn't work anyway.

"Hey, Wolfram." He said as he moved over to give the prince somewhere to sit. "They still looking for me?"

"They thought you might be at Ulrike's temple, and headed that way not too long ago." Wolfram told him, and Yuri sighed. "They'll look here eventually, you know."

"I know, but it won't keep me from trying to escape." Yuri smiled. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I have the CD player again. Want to listen to it with me?"

"Listen to that junk you call music? No thanks." Wolfram declared. Yuri shook his head slowly.

"No, it's not pop this time. I brought a new CD this time. Though mom wondered why I bought it… here." Yuri grinned as he handed Wolfram a headphone. The boy looked at it dubiously, as if it were going to bite him. "Seriously, I think you'll like this music." Finally Wolfram put the headphone in, and the player whined a little as it started.

"If this is more of that crap, Yuri, I'll…" he began, then a piano began playing. For a few minutes, Wolfram listened to make sure that there wouldn't be any changes, then allowed himself to smile at the classical music. "Who is this and is there any possibility of getting them here?"

"Uhm, I have no clue who's playing it, but the music is by a composer named Beethoven. And no, I can't get him here, he's dead, but I can probably find some of the music for you." Yuri said easily. He hadn't really expected to care for this music, but if it calmed the blond prince down and made him smile (which looked totally awesome, by the way) he liked it. Wolfram turned that smile from the player to Yuri, and the black-haired boy felt himself blush lightly. If Wolfram noticed it though, he didn't say anything.

"I'd like that." He said, and Yuri made a mental note of it. For the rest of the afternoon, the two hid out from everyone else and listened to the classical CD over and over again.

* * *

You know the drill! Ja! 


End file.
